


All the Empty Roads

by ladyblack888 (888mph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/ladyblack888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself in Remus' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Empty Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on October, 2007.

They're all alike, Remus muses. No matter if their hair is black, blond or goes from brown to pink, if their eyes are black or grey, if they have an exquisite beauty or are just plain, there's something about the Blacks that makes them all look similar.

He first noticed it when Sirius left home at sixteen. It was there, etched in Regulus' face just before he turned it away from his brother for good. That look of scorn. Of superiority. That look that says 'I'm a Black.'

He saw it again a couple of years later, when he caught Sirius outside a gay club. Sirius was so caught up in his fears, he missed out the obvious: the fact that Remus was there, too. He made accusations before he could be accused, rubbed salt on Remus' wounds, tried to make the world crumble because he was feeling so scared and exposed and gave Remus that look, just before he grabbed Sirius by the hair and kissed him instead of punching him. And even when he turned Sirius around, pushed his cock inside and fucked him against an anonymous wall in an empty road until Sirius screamed his name, he didn't look at him. He was afraid he could see still that look from the corner of his eyes.

For years Remus didn't see it again and he almost forgot about it until the day Draco managed to have Buckbeak sentenced to death. He may carry another name, but he's all Narcissa. And then came Walburga, and for all that she was just a painted portrait of someone that was, the look in her eyes was Black, kept pure from all pretences of sanity.

And Bellatrix came and the last time Sirius had that look in his eyes was for her, almost like he had that night, years before, before that kiss.

By then Remus was lost and thinking of new beginnings, of new paths, but Dora was there, at his side. Andromeda opened her door to him for her, but the look in her face told him he was not welcomed. The irony of it all was that, with all of Molly's and Minerva's meddling, she's the only one being reasonable, in Remus' opinion. There's a shadow hanging over her that makes her look just like Bellatrix (Walburga, if you squint), and yet she's the most reasonable.  
He remembered a life-time before, when Andromeda was just the favourite cousin, happy Sirius found someone to love, the blood-traitor who married a Muggleborn and not the mother-in-law and grandmother-to-be and no longer felt so guilty for having suspected Sirius. Not that he had been right, of course, but at least it wasn't as far-fetched anymore: if the one Black that was more like him could so easily become like them, why couldn't Sirius?

Many a nights did Remus spend looking at his young wife, wondering if under all the beauty that she was (not the beauty Sirius had), her metamorphmagi powers, all of her innocence, something ugly could creep in. Many a nights did he spend wondering what he would see the first time he looked to his unborn child: a werewolf, a beast? A Black?

It's the final battle, now. The knowledge that Orion and Walburga opened their house to Voldemort, of what Regulus did, that Andromeda was tortured and Ted killed, of what Draco had to do, that Bellatrix is after them is giving Remus a surreal feeling that this is not war, but a mad family gathering at 12, Grimmauld Place.

And Dora is there and Remus knows that more than fighting for a better future, she's fighting this battle for him.

And then Bellatrix is there and laughs in a flash of green, giving Dora the look (the last one, the last time) she gave Sirius and she falls.  
History repeats itself in Remus' life as he sees Dora fall. It hurts. Hurts as much as it did two years ago when Sirius fell. Hurts so much that, for the first time in two years, Remus feels alive again.

And then there's another flash of green and everything fades…  
To Black.


End file.
